


You could've been so much more than this

by Zheeursa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, its a vent about his character arch ok dont @ me, lotor dies but like its not really about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheeursa/pseuds/Zheeursa
Summary: just a written character ending for allura/lotor which exactly shows my feelings on lotor as a character and his arch.tl:dr he couldve been so GOOD.





	You could've been so much more than this

**Author's Note:**

> You this is basically just a garbage vent thing to make myself say all the things I felt about Lotor’s character as both Allura and Lotor. I don’t doubt no ones gonna read this but I thought it would be fun to put it up anyway.

Lotor and Allura stand on the precipice, Allura has her hands through the collar of Lotor’s space suit, staring him in the eyes, she’s straining and tired, holding his body and entire weight over the edge. she holds his life in her hands.  
Lotor looks crazed, his eyes a blank glowing purple, holding nothing but anger. Allura weeps, “I NEVER WANTED THIS” her hands tremble trying to keep from dropping Lotor.  
“What you WANT?” he says, venom in his words, “it was never about what you WANTED, it was about doing what NEEDED to be done! What our people needed was a leader, and I was there for them! I was the one who was there for them, I SAVED them! ME!” Lotor scrabbles against her arm but finds no purchase, his feet slip against the metal of the precipice. Allura struggles with his weight.  
“SAVED them? You think living in a prison and having people drained for their power is SAVING THEM?” Allura starts glowing from every part of her, “Our people suffered! Because of YOU! Suffered because of your father, yes! Lived in hiding! But it was you! You made the decision to seek them out, put them out on a planet on their own and systematically drained these people for their life source to fuel your selfish desire for a purer form of quintessence?!? WHAT FOR?!?!” she screams, her voice breaking. “WHAT’s the point of getting the quintessence in the first place if you hate the Galrans? Was it just to be able to connect to Oriande? WAS it to manipulate a whole race into becoming your slaves to worship you? OR was it to please a father that could NEVER love you?”  
Lotor’s face contorts and his eyes expand in their purple, all obvious aspects of his Altean heritage are no longer visible, he looks haggard, more like his father than ever before. He punches one final time, straight across Allura’s distracted jaw and feels himself fall.  
He catches himself on the ledge, but struggles to pull himself up, the last of the quintessence from the quintessence field leaving him, and finding himself drained and harrowed he looks up to Allura.  
“I loved you!” she said. “We we’re supposed to be great, restore our great people and return to universe to PEACE! You could’ve been so good, Lotor, you could’ve been with me, until the end of days.” She kneels, her hair covering her face. “Why did you do this to us? You used me, to create your own voltron, you betrayed our people, and murdered and tortured so many Alteans." she takes a deep breath. "Why?!? I DONT UNDERSTAND?!?!” Silence. space enveloped them. "What could you have possibly have gained from all of this apart from pain?" her voice shook, "what could you possibly have wanted to come of this?" “It was never about what anyone WANTED. No one cares what I WANT, it was what had to be done. I had to do it, I didn’t have a choice.”  
“Everyone has a choice”  
“How about you take your fairy-tale ending and eat it. You didn’t have Zarkon and a demented witch for parents. How about that? How about, if I hadn’t actively used our people for their power each and every single one of them would’ve been hunted down and killed. Our culture would not have prospered, our culture, THE ENTIRE RACE OF ALTEANS would be extinct. And I couldn’t… There was nothing I could DO. I pleaded with him! So, so much that he disowned me, send me off planet so he wouldn’t have to “be reminded of the disgusting dilution of Galran heritage that is his only blood” worse, when I refused… SO NO its not what either of us wanted. But I never lied to you, I only did what I could, what I hoped you would see as the only option I had.  
Allura, Please, my hands were tied. I tried, Allura please I tried my best please believe me. I know what I did may seem harsh but in my position, you must believe that I only thought I was doing all that I could. Hiding the Alteans from the Galra, draining some of the essence, just enough to ensure the Galrans could maintain their progress, but not enough to destroy our people.”  
"this conversation is a lie, you USED me to create your own voltron by lying to me behind my back, betrayed my trust, and killed perhaps thousands of my kind." "If you wish to persecute me for a descision that saved your entire race from extinction then SO BE IT" he snarled. “It was NOT your decision to make-  
“would you have been able to make that decision Allura?” he said, hands scrabbling against the metal “what would you have done in my position? I am A GALRA, Allura, I was born making harsh decisions, doing what was right for my people, to the death. IT was the ONLY decision; any others would have led to the extinction of our people-  
“MY PEOPLE,” she pauses to maintain composure, and stands. “You must know better than anyone that our culture is as much based in our philosophy than it is in our bloodlines. YOU are not an Altean.” She breathes, watches him struggle. “YOU, are an asshole.” 

And she kicks him off the ledge into the abyss.


End file.
